


I see someone’s happy to see me

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Alistair X Cousland - SFW - Short one off - Romance and Fluff- for @dadrunkwriting on tumblr





	

Barkspawn whimpered, laying his heavy head down next to Eve after leaving a lovely pile of sick over her new boots. She glared at the hound, who looked up, pitifully and whined.  
She grumbled under her breath but petted his head. She couldn’t be mad at him for eating whatever was given to him, and this time it looked, or rather smelt like some fancy foreign cheese. And she knew exactly who to blame.

Storming over, in what had become known as ‘full warden mode’, she halted abruptly in front of Alistair breaking him from his idol gossip with Oghren.  
Alistair turns with a light smile. “I see someone’s happy to see me.”   
Ice blue eyes narrow and Oghren quickly leaves without comment.

“Ah, if this is about eating your chocolate-“  
“You did what!” Eve cuts across as he unknowingly adds insult to injury.  
“I’m sorry?” he offers hopefully.  
“What did I say about feeding Barkspawn? Specifically, about cheese?” Eve crosses her arms and stands tall, unyielding.  
“Oh,” Alistair nods. “You see, he really was very insistent…he gave the big puppy eyes…” Even as he speaks he does his best to mimic the dog’s impression, eyes widening and softening.  
Much like Barkspawn she can’t truly stay mad at him. Although he would have to do better than that to have her admit it. “And you just fall for that, do you? Every time? Even when you know it makes him sick? Even when I explicitly said not to?”  
Alistair drops his gaze in silent apology and somehow, she feels guilt tug at her, eventually she sighs. “Just stick to Ferelden cheese in future, ok?”  
“Yes, ma’am,” he replies quickly with a smile.  
“Oh…and you’d better make eating those chocolates up to me too,” she adds with a peck on the cheek which sets him blushing.


End file.
